


Doves and a Baby

by cecilia095



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I told you I had more exciting news than the doves?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doves and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* Whew. How long has it been since I've written ANYTHING Finn/Rachel? (Don't answer that. It's been too long. I'm rusty. I know).
> 
> I felt like writing something cute-sy (aka no point/no plot/no reason). I miss them a lot and I'm sad we'll never get to see a proper conclusion with these two.
> 
> Maybe I'll continue this 'verse one day, but for now, this was just something random because I missed writing for 'em. :)

**Kurt:** _I'm giving you fifteen more minutes to get here and then I'm coming to the apartment and killing you both. Do you know how long it took me to get a rezzy at this place?!?_  
  
Rachel knows Kurt thinks they're posted up in the bedroom, kinky handcuffed-to-the-bed sex, so sweaty they'll need two showers each before dinner, but married life isn't just _sexsexsex_ and she always tells him, "Just wait until you and Blaine tie the knot, you'll see. Last Saturday night Finn and I did laundry and crashed at 10 PM.", and he usually just rolls his eyes.   
  
"Finn?" She peeks her head in the bathroom because you can do that when you've been married to someone for over three years. Finn's hovered over the toilet, and he jumps when he hears his wife's voice. "Sorry," she apologizes.  
  
"No big deal." He flushes, then goes to the sink and washes his hands, then fiddles with his tie. "Why the hell am I wearing a tie to this thing again?"  
  
Wordlessly, Rachel steps behind her husband and loops both arms around him, shrugging. She stands on her toes and kisses the back of his neck a little too quickly, and then steps away.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were gonna help me tie it," Finn says, half-amused and half-disappointed.   
  
"Baby, I know you hate formal wear but you can't wear a polo shirt and jeans to this one," she says.  
  
"Whatever it is Kurt has to announce, can't he just do it on Facebook? Everyone else does. Puck and Quinn literally announced the _birth of their child_ through a status."  
  
Rachel laughs, then grabs her vibrating phone from her bag. "It hasn't been fifteen minutes yet, Kurt!", she yells defensively, and then just scoffs at whatever Kurt says back. "No, we're not having _sex_ , we haven't had sex in days!"  
  
Finn chuckles and mutters a, "Gee, let's just pop our heads out of the window and tell Manhattan that, babe."  
  
"Shh." Rachel laughs, pressing the phone closer up against her ear. "I'm hanging up on you now. I have to help your brother tie the stupid tie you're making him wear." She pauses to roll her eyes. "No, he's not wearing sneakers." Another pause. "Because I'm standing right next to him and he doesn't have sneakers on, that's how I know. Good bye, Kurt!"

—

Finn runs three lights on the way there. Okay, he didn't _run_  them, but they were yellow, and by-the-book-driver Rachel is in the passenger seat all, "Finn, yellow means 'slow down', not 'run through and pray you make it'!"  
  
"Yellow means, 'You better run that shit before your brother rips you a new one for being late to his dinner', actually..."  
  
"If you knew how to tie a tie we wouldn't _have_  to run any lights."  
  
"Rach, baby, I'm not the one who laid out thirteen different dresses and took an hour to pick one out." He peels his eyes off of the road for a second and scans his wife, wiggling his eyebrows. "Good choice, though. Your boobs look great. Almost too great. You're taking my jacket when we get in there."  
  
"Shut up, Finn, I'm finally a full B and I'm not letting you hide them."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
Rachel sighs, then absentmindedly lets one of her hands rest in Finn's lap. She pulls it away a second later when she remembers her makeup still needs touching up.  
  
"You're fine, Rachel," says Finn, but Rachel just swats her hand dismissively in his face and pulls a stick of lip liner out from her bag. "Hurry up, we're two minutes away."  
  
She puckers her lips and nods, finishing up her makeup and tossing it all into her bag.   
  
Finn decides to splurge and have the car parked valet, and they both hop out and like, race to the front door of the restaurant. Not without Rachel limping behind him, one arm looped through his, trying to keep up. "Heels. Ow. Heels. Finn, _heels_."  
  
"My bad. Sorry baby."  
  
"Hi," Rachel says, approaching the hostess' stand. "We should be under the Hummel-Anderson party, but -"  
  
"But you're sixteen minutes late!", shouts Kurt, and Rachel isn't even about to ask how the hell he got up to the front of the restaurant so fast. "They're with me, thank you," he says hurriedly, grabbing his sister-in-law by the wrist with one hand and his brother with the other.   
  
"You had the whole car ride to rest your legs, now would you walk faster please? My Martini probably tastes _atrocious_  right now; it's been sitting for -" He pauses and looks to his fiancé, "- Blaine, how long have we been waiting again?"  
  
Blaine ignores Kurt's question and just jumps out of his seat to hug Finn and Rachel. "Don't listen to him," Blaine advises, much to his fiancé's dismay. "The news could handle waiting fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sixteen," Kurt scoffs, complete with an eye roll.  
  
Finn pulls Rachel's chair out for her - three years of marriage, almost nine years of dating, and he _still_ does that - and the waiter comes over with two drink menus.   
  
"Just a beer," says Finn, not bothering to open his menu. "Babe?" He looks to Rachel, who just shrugs.  
  
"W-Water," she says, and the waitress lifts an eyebrow, and then so do the other three occupants of the table. "What? I'm cutting back on my alcohol consumption," she says - (lies).   
  
Both Blaine and Finn kind of just shrug, but Kurt narrows his eyes at her like he doesn't believe her. She's never been a good liar.  
  
"So... The news?"   
  
Kurt claps his hands together and thanks his brother for reminding him. "Right! The news. Blaine, you want to tell them?"  
  
"No, honey, you should," Blaine insists. "I mean, you're the one who planned this entire dinner - which, in my opinion is kind of over-the-top for this... news, but you did, so."  
  
"You're right. I did. Down to your outfit." Kurt takes a second and points to his fiancé, one eyebrow raised. "And doesn't he just look _stunning_?"  
  
"Yes, he looks amazing, but _the news_?" Rachel presses.  
  
"Finn, Rachel, we are so proud to announce..." He starts, and then he trails off, and Rachel palms her forehead and Finn is just kind of laughing at the dramatics of it all. "Our wedding planner found us those doves we requested on a budget. Doves. On a budget! Do you know how young I was when I first envisioned walking down the aisle to the love of my life as doves were being released?"  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes and Finn almost spits out his water.   
  
"All of _this_..." He's gesturing to the fancy restaurant, the twenty-two dollar Martinis, the 'If you show up in anything but a tie and a suit jacket, you'll pay' warnings. "...For _doves_?"  
  
"It's a big deal!"  
  
"Birds are creepy and releasing them at your wedding is something I never got," says Finn, shaking his head. "Like, what if a dove just decides to plop down in mom's lap as you guys are saying 'I do'? You know how scared she is of birds."  
  
"Finn, be happy for me."  
  
"U-Us, baby," Blaine corrects, and Kurt just nods.  
  
Rachel just gulps, and at that same moment the waiter sets down a glass of water in front of her.   
  
"What if I told you I had more exciting news than the doves?"  
  
Kurt scoffs. "Doubt it."  
  
Finn's confused, and he kind of just tilts his head at his wife for a second, until he puts two and two together. The water, the upgrading to a full B cup thing, why out of the thirteen dresses she laid out only six of them "fit right", why she sat on the couch and cried over a rerun of  _Law and Order: SVU_ for like, two hours the other day.  
  
"Baby, are you... -"  
  
Rachel holds up a finger to her husband, but then nods. "I don't mean to one-up your little announcement," she says, looking right at Kurt, "and I wasn't going to do this here because I kind of wanted to surprise Finn with like, a pregnancy test in a gift box, but -"  
  
"You're pregnant?!" Blaine exclaims, practically jumping out of his seat and planting a kiss onto his sister-in-law-to-be's cheek. "Rachel! That's amazing. I'm - I'm so happy for you guys."  
  
Finn turns to his wife in awe, and they don't say anything for a second; they kind of just look at each other with glossy eyes. He gulps and leans in, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm kind of glad you ditched the gift box idea," he admits, and Rachel raises a brow in confusion. "Rachel, women pee on those things. I've done a lot of things for you, baby, but I'm not touching your pee."  
  
"Fair point," she says. "I'm sorry I told you in the middle of a crowded restaurant, but..."  
  
" _But_..." Kurt starts. "My wedding is in three months and if the baby is anything like its father, you are _not_  going to be _that size_ ," he says, pointing to Rachel's still-flat middle, "in three months. You, me, and my tailor must have a meeting. ASAP. Oh, and congratulations, of course. I love you, and I love Finn, and I can't wait to see whose nose the kid gets. And if he or she is as loud as you, Rachel."  
  
"Kurt, you should _really_ write greeting cards, you know that?"  
  
"And you should _really_  stop one-upping me at my own dinners," he says teasingly, reaching a hand across the table to squeeze his sister-in-law's.

—

They get home around 9:30, and to Rachel it's like midnight, because she's pregnant now and she's in that weird, beginning part where eating everything sounds cool and talking to people for more than thirty minutes straight makes you sleepy.  
  
She plops down on the couch, fully dressed, and then Finn sits down next to her, taking her legs into his lap.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see the signs," he says, almost mad at himself, and Rachel lifts herself up, smooches him on the lips real quick. "I mean... boobs," he says, all-too-quick to look at her chest and wiggle his eyebrows.   
  
"I can't believe Kurt planned a fancy dinner to talk about _doves_ ," she says, rolling her eyes, and then she wiggles her legs in his lap. "Help."  
  
Finn unbuckles Rachel's heels, one at a time, and then he throws them on the floor of the living room. (They'll get them later).  
  
"So this - The baby - Is - Is this a good thing?" She's quick to ask, to make sure they're okay, because twenty-five is young to some people and they've talked about babies, about how many kids they'd have someday - four; two boys and two girls -, but they never talked about _when_  and now Rachel's sitting here, nine weeks pregnant, and she just - she has to make sure.  
  
"Sweetheart..." Finn sighs, and he only calls her 'sweetheart' when it fits. He takes her hand in his, rubs her knuckles with his thumb. "Of course it is. Of _course_  the baby is a good thing. Why wouldn't the baby be a good thing?"  
  
"I had to ask."  
  
"I still can't believe you were about to put a stick you _peed on_  in a box and give it to me like a present."  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes and swats him on the arm. "Get over it, Finn. Pinterest says it's a cute idea."  
  
"Pinterest, Pinterest, Pinterest," he mocks, earning a glare from his wife. "I'm really glad you're having my baby, baby," he says after a second, wrapping both arms around Rachel and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Me too, Finn."   
  
"So... Do they usually stop at a full B or do they keep going?"  
  
"Finn! Ask about my boobs one more time and so help me God I'll live in hoodies this entire pregnancy."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." 


End file.
